Report 1608
Report #1608 Skillset: Skill: Lucidian Org: Cacophony Status: Completed Feb 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 3 Problem: This report seeks to fix an issue with the Lucidian Demigod+ power. At the current moment, the active power regeneration rate is increased (6 seconds for a Lucidian vs 8 seconds for anyone else) which has created a balance issue. One such example is the ability to serpent over and over again, as you regenerate power in the same duration as serpent. 1 R: 9 Solution #1: Remove the faster regeneration rate. 2 R: 9 Solution #2: Increase the max reserves buff to account for the change in the active power regeneration. R: 0 Solution #3: Instead of 6s, power regen will be in 7s. Player Comments: ---on 1/30 @ 05:09 writes: Approved. This breaks a lot of things. ---on 1/30 @ 08:12 writes: I'd like to rework lucidian, not destroy them. Have we considered increasing from 6s to 7s instead? Then we tweak further from there. ---on 1/30 @ 20:19 writes: Pending discussion, I didn't want to say much. I will point out they have 2 powers as demi+ and 2 powers as demi. Higher reserves and 1% free power game hourly at demi. 2% instead and faster regen at demi+. Even without faster regen, he are still sources of infinite power. ---on 1/31 @ 03:16 writes: Most of the race demi+ powers are a niche, but somewhat combat worthy power. Most of them are very useful but in fairly limited circumstances, and a small number are almost entirely useless out of it. The problem with Lucidian demi+ is simply that it is too generically useful. To note, some race demi+ "limits" are simply that to make full use of the power, you need to be of a specific race/class configuration - it just has less impact when you're not in that configuration. Faster active power regen is just immensely useful for everyone. Reworking it is probably the best idea, I also don't think we should just remove it entirely. One suggestion I had just pop into my mind: Everytime a lucidian demi+ receives 7,500 damage, he automatically fires off a corona of power, restoring 1p to the active pool of everyone in the room, including himself, and additionally restores 750 health to only himself. It keeps the concept of a power battery, adds an aoe aspect to it, makes it combat relevant, but has limited and situational use (with risk and drawbacks) etc. ---on 2/2 @ 00:37 writes: Lucidian demi+ is, along with a few other races, too strong in it's impact. I would prefer it to be still be something combat relevant (as opposed to more reserves which is 98% of the time unneeded). I'd also prefer it to not directly benefit enemies. I don't really have any great ideas atm, but I'll comment as I think of them. ---on 2/5 @ 11:15 writes: Well, if going with my idea, could make it run off ally list, then. Would allow paranoia as a counter play to it. Maybe lower the heal 500, if it goes off ally list instead of room-wide. It'll still be situational (can't predict when it'll proc), and not too reliably consistent in its effect (some of your allies are bound to be sitting on 10p when it procs), but it remains valuable (active power regen to allies in room). ---on 2/7 @ 02:37 writes: I am in agreement with slowing down their power regeneration. Solution 3 ---on 2/7 @ 07:31 writes: Solution 3 and re-assess seems appropriate. ---on 2/8 @ 05:22 writes: I'm for solution 3 even though I think that ultimately anyone having power regen at quicker than 8s will probably cause problems balance wise. If 7s is seen to be too much then we need to have proposals that actually replace the effect with something remotely worth 1000cr (which solution 1 and 2 are not in my opinion). ---on 2/8 @ 15:35 writes: Solution 3 sounds fine. There was some additional ideas posted on the forums if anyone wants to check them out. ---on 2/8 @ 15:43 writes: Solution 3 sounds fine, I agree with wobou's assessment on solution 1 and 2 ---on 2/9 @ 01:06 writes: Solution 3. Other races should really be improved to be on a similar level given how expensive this artifact is ---on 2/9 @ 02:50 writes: Solution 3 is a good change. ---on 2/13 @ 05:33 writes: I dislike just making it faster, but am willing to try it. Still creates the master race issue, where things balanced to power cost can break. This will resolve perma serpent though ---on 2/16 @ 06:19 writes: Sol.3